Regina and Sofia go to Disney
by Queenrizzles
Summary: This is a fluffy one-shot showing Regina and Sofia's trip to Disney land shortly before Henry came into their lives. Side one shot from my main fic Home.


**This is a one-shot showing Regina and Sofia's trip to Disney land shortly before Henry came into their lives.**

**Can read as a stand alone, all you need to no is there is no curse and Regina has a daughter who is 6 years older than Henry.**

**If you want to see more of these, showing Regina's relationship with Sofia just PM me any ideas and I will see what I can do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from OUAT**

"Mommy"

Regina is awoken by a small whisper in her ear and a slight shake of her shoulder. She keeps her eyes closed and breathing even, not alerting her daughter that she is indeed awake, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep before starting her day.

"Mommy"

Her body was now fully awake from the shakes her daughter was delivering to her shoulder, but she decided to let the little girl believe she was still sleeping.

"Mommy" the 6 year old was getting louder now, and her shakes had become more forceful.

Regina was trying her hardest to suppress her smile as her daughter became more and more agitated by not getting any response from her mother.

"Mommy, Mommy,Mommy, wake up!" Sofia was now shouting and shaking her mother vigorously. Regina finally allowed herself to smile and let out a chuckle at her daughters behaviour, earning a small huff from the smaller brunette which only made Regina laugh more.

She knew that her daughter would be excited for today, so she decided to stop teasing her and reluctantly opened her eyes. She was immediately met by a pair of chocolate brown eyes identical to her own and a huge smile.

"Yay, you awake!"

"I am"

Regina glanced over her daughters head to the clock which sat on her bedside table, the flashing red numbers indicated that it was 5:56AM, she groaned at the early hour and turned her gaze back to her daughter.

"What are you doing awake so early"

"I'm just so excited mommy, and I didn't want to be late" she looked at her mother with her big puppy dog eyes, a trick she new the older brunette couldn't say no to.

At the sight of her daughters secret weapon Regina let out a sigh, knowing she would never get her to go back to sleep for the last half an hour before the alarm now she had pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

"Sweety we're not going to be late, I wouldn't let that happen, but since we're already up why don't I go and make us some breakfast."

"Yes, I want pancakes and apple" the young Mills girl demanded making her mother chuckle and shake her head at how alike they were.

"Come along" Regina said as she threw off her comforter and got out of her huge plush bed, "those pancakes won't cook themselves now will they"

As she was making her way to the door of her bedroom, Regina heard the rustling of sheets behind her, then a thump as a pair of small feet hit the ground and then saw a blur of brunette hair as her daughter hurried past her and down the hall to the stairs.

"No running on the stairs" she shouted before hurrying after the small girl.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After they finished their breakfast, and the dishes along with the kitchen were spotless, mother and daughter head upstairs to dress for their hour drive out to Portland and then 5hr flight to Florida.

Regina was not looking forward to a 5hr flight with an excited, hyperactive 6 year old, and with the limited amount of activities her daughter could do during that time would not be a good combination, and she knew how restless the girl could get.

Regina checked her hair in the mirror on her vanity desk before going over to her closet and picking up her already back suitcase and carry on bag.

She left her room and headed down the hall to her daughters room; wheeling her case behind her while she shoulders her carry on.

When she reached her daughters room, she stood in the doorway and watched hoe the small brunette was trying to squeeze all of her favourite toys into her small Little Mermaid rucksack with no success.

Regina smiled at her daughters antics and let out a soft chuckle when Sofia let out a huff in frustration, alerting her daughter to her presence.

The girl looked up from her task and locked eyes onto those identical to her own, she gave her mother a small shy smile before continuing with her task.

"What are you doing, dear?"

"Trying to get toys in the bag"

The young lawyer crossed the threshold into her daughters room and went to stop her in the task at hand by putting her hands upon smaller ones.

Sofia looked up at her mother with a questioning look upon her face when she did this.

"You can't them all, chose one then we must be going"

"But..."

"No buts, there will be no time to play with them all and if you want to buy any new ones there will be no room to bring it home. Pick one, Ursula or the Queen"

"Fine"

Sofia picked up both plush toys, looking between each and deciding which she should take. After a few minutes of contemplation she put the Evil Queen doll into her bag and then rushed over to her toy box to put Ursula back.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" her mother smiled down at her.

"Easy for you to say" the small brunette grumbled as she zipped up her rucksack, put it upon her back and headed out the room.

Regina rolled her eyes at her daughter but couldn't keep the smile off her face, she picked up the girls matching Little Mermaid suitcase and followed after her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

She found the girl stood beside the passenger side door of the Benz, bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting for her mother, who was hauling the two suitcases down the porch steps.

When Regina reached her car, which was parked in the drive way, she walked passed her daughter who followed her to the boot of the car.

She opened up the boot and deposited the suitcases and her carry on before closing it and turning to head back to the house but stopped dead at the sight of her daughter stirring up at her expectantly.

"Yes, dear" she raised an eyebrow.

"You never put my bag in"

"Oh...don't you want it in the car with you?"

"Can I?" she looked up at Regina with eyes filled with hope.

"Of course you can, sweety"

This brought a huge smile to the girls face which her mother quickly returned.

"Do you want to wait in the car? I just have to check a few things before we go"

Sofia nodded her head and ran back to the passenger side door waiting for her mother to open it.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When Regina came back after locking up the house, she got into the car where her daughter was happily dancing and singing away to the Disney songs she had put on the CD player for her.

After making sure that Sofia was buckled in and securing her own belt Regina finally set off for Portland.

"Under the sea, Under the sea!" Sofia sang, "Mommy, you're meant to sing along" the girl scolded her mother before carrying on singing.

_'This is going to be a long journey' _Regina thought.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The wait at the airport and their 5hr flight wasn't as bad as Regina thought it would be. After two hours or so of singing and then animatedly talking to her mother about what she was looking forward to seeing, for the next hour, the girl fell asleep for the remaining three hours of the flight, much to her mothers relief as it gave her a chance to get some sleep as well.

When they arrived at the airport in Florida, Regina reluctantly woke Sofia up and they headed to collect their luggage before going to get the car the older brunette had rented.

The two drove silently towards the resort part, Sofia was much to excited now to be able to talk to her mother for long before letting out a high pitched squeal, which she was reprimanded for, so she chose to sit in silence and observe everything that passed by her window.

When they reached the resort Regina parked the car and the two collected their suitcases and then headed for the check in.

when they entered the lobby Sofia looked around in amazement at the sight of some of her favourite characters on the walls and squeezed her mothers hand to get her attention.

"Mommy, look" the girl whispered pointing to a picture of Cinderella talking to the mice.

Regina smiled at the astonishment on her daughters face before carrying on to the reception desk.

Once they were checked in they were instructed to follow a bell boy who would take their luggage and lead them to their room.

In the elevator up to the room Sofia was practically vibrating with excitement, ready to burst once her and her mother were alone.

The teenage bell boy led them from the elevator and down the hall to room 234 where he let them in and deposited their cases before leaving them with a 'Enjoy your stay'.

Sofia was even more amazed at the room she looked around with wide eyes, her mouth agape, to gobsmacked to form words.

After Regina turned from locking the door she was stopped in her tracks from moving any further into the room and a weight collided into her legs and she felt her daughters arms wrap around her waist were she had her face buried in her stomach.

Regina returned the embrace, slightly confused by the small brunettes behavior.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Sofia repeated over and over again.

Regina smiled down at the girl. "You're welcome,honey"

The two stood embracing for a couple of minutes before Sofia broke away to explore their Cinderella themed room.

"Look mommy, we got a Cinderella room"

"So we do" Regina smiled as she watched her daughter hurry around the room taking in everything.

Regina decided to take their cases to the closet and hang up their clothes while her daughter explored the room.

When she came out she found the miniature version of herself sprawled out in the middle of the queen sized bed looking up at the ceiling as she hugged her Evil Queen plush toy close to her chest.

Regina crossed the room and lay down next to her daughter.

"Would you like to eat or take a nap, before we talk a walk around the park?"

"Eat please"

"Very well, I'll call room service and get us some food"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After the food arrived the two sat in silence while they shared a ham and pineapple pizza and each drank a milk shake, strawberry for Sofia and banana for Regina.

When they had finished they smiled at each other before getting ready to go and take a walk around the park before the day came to an end, they would star their exploring tomorrow.

Walking around the magic kingdom Sofia was fascinated and made a mental to get her mother to bring her back first thing in the morning, and she would make sure they went round it at least twice as it contained both Cinderella and the Evil Queen.

When they got back to the room, they changed into their pyjamas and both fell into Regina's bed feeling sleep come easily to them after a long day of travel.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The next morning Regina was awoken by the sound of giggling and the feeling of the bed moving as though someone was jumping on it.

She cracked one eye open and saw a small pair of feet connect with the mattress before lifting off onto the air, then they were replaced with a bottom as her daughter dropped herself onto her behind.

"And what do you think you are doing"

Sofia looked around to her mother sheepishly with a look of guilt on her face.

"Sorry"

"Its okay sweety, just make sure it doesn't happen once we are home"

This make the girls face light up. She launched herself at her mother and brought her into a tight huge straight away.

"Love you, mommy"

"I love you to, honey"

The girl pulled back and smiled at her mother.

"Okay, so why don't we get ready for breakfast and then we can explore the Magic Kingdom"

"Yes" Sofia shot off the bed and headed to the bathroom, making her mother laugh at the little girls excitement.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After breakfast the two found themselves in Cinderella's castle waiting to go into Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique. Once they were inside and Sofia was seated for her make over she requested to be transformed into a miniature Evil Queen, much to her mothers delight who had always had a soft spot for villains, much like her daughter.

When her make over was complete Sofia had her photograph taken next to Snow White, who she offered an apple to making her mother chuckle. The girl them latched onto her mothers hand and dragged her off so that she could go looking for Cinderella and the Evil Queen, who she was overly excited to met.

"Mommy, mommy, look" Sofia said excitedly.

Regina looked up from her daughter to she what had caught her eye, when she spotted the Evil Queen herself who could only have been what her daughter was so excited about.

The little girl pulled on her mothers hand to get her to move faster, but that was fast enough for her so she let go and ran towards the Evil Queen with her mother shouting after her as she ran to keep up with her daughter.

"Sofia, you mustn't run like that" she told her daughter once she reached her.

The small brunette was stood looking up in awe at the actress portraying the Evil Queen. The woman in question turned at the sound of Regina's voice to see what was going on and looked down to lock eyes onto Sofia, who she gave a small smile to.

"And who do we have here" she addressed Sofia as she bent to her height.

"I'm...I'm Sofia"

"Well it's nice to meet you Sofia, I'm the Queen" she held out her hand and the girl shook it immediately with a smile.

"Don't you have a name?"

"They don't give names to the villains, my dear. Only to the princesses and their prince's"

"That's unfair, you're a more essential part to their story than the stupid prince."

This made both the woman and Regina chuckle.

"You're a smart one you are, dear. If I had a name I think it would be Regina as that means Queen and that's what I was always destined to be"

The girls face lit up at this and she looked up at her mother, "Just like you mommy"

"Yes, dear" Regina smiled down at her daughter.

"Can I get a picture with you" the girl turns back to the queen before speaking.

"It would be my pleasure little one"

Regina took out her camera and snapped a few shots of the Evil Queen and her miniature. The spoke with the woman a few minutes more before they said there goodbyes and carried onto roam the rest of the kingdom.

Sofia was fascinated with the Magic Kingdom, they went on the dumbo flying rid, mad tea party rid, Aladdin's magic carpets and her favourite so far Prince Charming's Carousel. She used her puppy dog eyes to get her mother to take her on the rides twice and even three times for the carousel.

After a day in the Magic Kingdom and a dinner in Cinderella's castle were the met the woman in question much to Sofia's immense delight the two went back to their room were they got changed into their night clothes and once again fell into Regina's bed both exhausted from the day.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

For the rest of the week they visited the other parks, like the Animal Kingdom and went over to pirates of the Caribbean and on the last day they went back to the Magic Kingdom for the last time.

At the magic kingdom they decided to go to a souvenir shop. Sofia was fascinated by what was on display, and had a hard time choosing what she wanted.

She went over to a display, quickly followed by her mother, were she picked up a mickey mouse hat and turned to her mother with a huge smile on her face.

"Is that what you want?" Regina asked, to which Sofia shook her head to. "No" again she shook her head.

"I want you go have it" the girl smiled and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Me, you want me to have it" the older brunette quirked an eyebrow.

The small brunette continued to smile and nodded her head, "Please, mommy"

"Fine" so reluctantly Regina ended up with her own mickey mouse ears.

They looked around the shop some more, when Sofia's eyes landed upon what she truly wanted. She walked over slowly, reached out her hand and picked up the hand sized glass snow glob. She picked it up and turned it over, when she turned it back she watched as the small silver starts and glitter came floating down over Cinderella as she sat on a swing wearing her famous blue ballgown.

Sofia's smile grew wider and then she turned to her mother, who was silently observing her.

"This one, mommy"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Very well then."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After paying for their souvenirs the two headed back to their room to pack for the flight the next day. It didn't take them long to do so. Regina suggested that they make a trip to the pool before dinner and then an early night.

When they were coming to the end of their meal, Regina could see that her little girl was almost falling asleep at the dinner table so she decided they would skip desert and head straight for bed.

Again as on their first night and every other since they got their the two Mills girls changed into pyjamas and fell asleep in Regina's big plush queen size bed as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The plain ride and drive back to Storybrooke was very different from that going. Sofia wasn't all that excited to be going home and would much rather be staying at Disney, so she was quiet for most of the time, only speaking to answer when her mother spoke but she never made much conversation.

When they got back Sofia ran straight to her room, while her mother took their cases to the laundry room to empty the dirty clothes into the washer before following her unusually quiet daughter upstairs.

As Regina came to a stop at the girls door way, she saw that her daughter was stood at her dresser making room to put her new Cinderella glob in its new place.

"Sof?"

The small brunette turned around at the sound of her mothers voice, "Yes, mommy"

"Did you have a good time?"

Sofia put her glob into place, moved it round a bit until she was satisfied and then crossed the room to sit on the bed to face her mother, who also crossed the room and took a seat beside her daughter.

"I had the best time mommy, I just wish we could go everyday"

"I know sweety, but if we went everyday then it wouldn't make it special would it?"

"No, I guess not"

"I tell you what, when your brother is here, and he's a little older we will go again, okay"

Sofia looked around to her mother with big hope filled eyes and a huge smile on her face.

"Henry?"

"Yes, honey. Henry"

The girl smile and threw her arms around her mother to bring her into a tight embrace, which was quickly returned. The two sat they way for a while, both with hopes of a family trip in there future, with the soon to arrive addition to their family.

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think and if you have any request to do any more like this :)**


End file.
